


apologies and fallacies

by thewordweaver



Series: Old Video Game Smut I'm Ashamed Of [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: Misinterpretations can produce very interesting results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya hello I'm just cross-posting things from my ff.net account  
> felt it was about time for me to post something here lol since apparently the audience is better here
> 
> god I think this was my second or third attempt at a smut?  
> this is bad  
> baaaad bad bad  
> written by a 16 year old lmao..........
> 
> date originally posted on ff.net: October 2011  
> {subsequent notes are from then as well including after this bracket}
> 
> ... ugh son of a bitch I completely forgot this story existed and tbh my repertoire would look so much better without this but WHATEVER
> 
> this is quite possibly the worst smut I have ever written and there's a reason I don't write it anymore
> 
> here you go something to laugh at and to learn that even people you consider great writers have those bad pieces they are ashamed of here and there
> 
> oh right originally uploaded back in October 2011 hahahahaha god this is awful
> 
> \----
> 
> ... no more smut for me, oh nooooo.
> 
> I need to stop writing them, what is wrong with me. But then again, this is justified! There isn't enough mature rated things for these two, so I think I did us all a favor. u_u
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> Possibly.
> 
> just... read it.
> 
> ;v;
> 
> {Writing for these two was a lot harder than I thought it would be, uguuuu why is that.  
> by the way, the bit with Silver ties in with my other fic, Ostinato /js :v  
> that was not a shameless plug, nope, not at all}

## who cares for parties anyway?

 

' _She's here too? Ugh, of course she would be. She's probably here with him too. Hmph! To think that he would choose her to model for him over the girl he's been using for three years..._ '

Sapphire Birch sits on the steps of the first flight of stairs, the grand staircase giving her plenty of room for moping.

She watches as the other party-goers pass by, chasing after each other, conversing with each other, or just taking it easy.

Silver later joins her, looking stand-offish as used to be, the distant stare he gives everything signifying that his mind is elsewhere.

The ironic thing is that he's the one throwing this party.

"This is new. Usually you're with Lyra and you always look a bit happier than you do now. You're back to the old you. Isn't Lyra here or did something happen between you two?"

She could see the redhead flinch each time his girlfriend name had been mentioned, as if it shocks him and causes him a sharp, stinging pain.

"She and I... have broken up," the rich boy says, not looking her way. "There were some... complications that we couldn't resolve, so we're not seeing each other anymore."

She could tell that the boy pussyfoots as he's explaining things to her, but she decides it's not something she should pry about, especially since he isn't telling her himself.

"And you? Aren't you and Ruby practically joined at the hip?"

It's her turn to cringe, scowling upon the mention of the name.

"He's found himself a new model. Apparently, girls from Unova are better. He has no need for me anymore. And to think that I even got into that industry because he begged me to." She huffs and crosses her arms, looking away from the redhead.

And on that staircase sits two hurt people, too busy lamenting over their situations to actually try and solve them.

Though one's situation is more egregious than the other's.

Just as Silver is opening his mouth to attempt to explain his problem, the gemstone's name is called, a pin-up doll with lengthy brown hair in ankle-high boots and a little black dress coming by, seeing the two perched on the elegant staircase.

The woman herself looks a lot better in this style of the ensemble as an adult than when she used to wear it when she was younger.

Her blue eyes blink a few times in disbelief, realizing that the most unlikely pair was just speaking to each other, the male of the two poised to make more conversation.

Smiling sheepishly as she climbs up the stairs to Sapphire, she says apologetically, "My bad, Silver, but I need this one for a moment." Before she grabs the feral girl though, she adds, "I know you're hurting right now, but you have this party. You planned it since before the break-up, so at least enjoy it for what it's worth, even if your conscious is killing you on the inside. Besides, what kind of hose would you be if you didn't participate in your own party?"

He sighs heavily, but does nothing more.

Blue shakes her head as she grabs the other girl's arm, murmuring to her, "Let's go," before she's hauled up and dragged away.

"What's up with Silver?" Sapphire asks, tilting her head to the side in curiosity and a bit of concern. The boy's response had been rather troubling, as if his problem was afflicting him in unimaginable ways. A break-up had been mentioned, so it certainly had been something concerning Lyra.

"Err... Silver and Lyra... let's just say things have gotten rather _grim_ between them." Because it isn't at her liberty to do so, nor is it her place to say it, she skimps out on the details, her own face creasing with worry.

But that was a different matter she couldn't help resolve quite yet.

This one though, between Ruby and Sapphire, she _could_ resolve.

She glances back at the wild child, seeing that she's actually cleaned up quite nicely, light make-up on her face to enhance already rather charming features. She's wearing a strapless dress that goes down to her knees, the entire thing hugging her curves, the fabric the color of her eyes. Her flats were a neutral white, with matching stud earrings and a shining opaque opal lying on a thin, platinum chain above her breasts. The girl's hair is down, just licking her collarbone, the ends framing her face.

' _To think that the kid could change her that much... Miracles do happen indeed._ ' When she had first met Sapphire, the girl didn't even know how to match her shoes.

But now, it seems, she could get dressed rather fashionably without Ruby's help.

It was a rather drastic change, one that was a little hard to believe.

"Where are we going?" She frowns slightly when they stop after her question, her friend whipping out a slim piece of cloth.

"We're wanted for a game," the cool color lies, going behind the gemstone and tying the fabric around her eyes. "And because you're the last one to find out we're playing a game, we've chosen to have you as the first victim."

"That doesn't seem very fair..."

"Well, life isn't fair."

Sapphire knows she isn't going to get any other answers, so she just huffs and lets herself be led away, almost tripping over her feet a few times.

It appears that there are still a few things that Ruby has yet to teach her.

Sapphire waits patiently for this journey to come to and end. ' _I knew that Silver's mansion was expansive, but this is just ridiculous! Exactly where is this room?_ '

Once she hears a door opening, she sighs with some relief, wanting to get this game over with so that she could be able to get back to moping, as well as plotting White's demise.

Unexpectedly, she's shoved into the room, the door closing quickly behind her. "Blue?" she asks with confusion, reaching out to maybe make contact with the woman's body. "Blue, where did you go?"

"The game's started. Have fun!" she chirps, a chuckle following her words, a laugh right after which decreases in volume as she presumably gets further and further away from the door.

"'The hell kind of game is this?" As she reaches for her blind fold, she feels an arm wrap itself around her waist, almost carrying her away from the door until she's against the perpendicular wall.

And then she hears it.

"It's time to take measurements."

This isn't the first time she's heard those words, but it certainly _is_ the first time she's heard it in this kind of connotation. It's practically purred in her ear, almost tauntingly warning her of what was soon to come.

It sends anxious chills down her spine.

"For what? You already have all of them. And besides, I'm mad at you. Don't touch me." She folds her arms under her chest, huffing as she tries to get away.

Even with the blindfold on, she already knows who's speaking to her. It's too obvious, really.

He pulls the cloth off then, tossing it away. "That's too bad. I need to retake them. Certain areas may have changed." His hands are on either side of her head now, and as he gives her body a once over, his eyes linger on certain areas longer than others.

Sapphire shivers again when she catches what he's doing, having to remind herself that she was still mad at him, telling herself she isn't okay with this.

It was hard to deny already established thoughts.

"Stop that," she snaps, pushing him an arm's distance away. "You're not laying a finger on me, that's for sure," she huffs, trying to inch away.

He catches her again, holding her arm this time. "Why? What did I even do? You've been avoiding me all week. You know you've missed three photoshoot days?" He frowns slightly, his mahogany eyes staring down into her cobalt ones.

"Why didn't you just ask White? You seem to be showing more interest in her, almost as if she's your model now," the gemstone quips, rolling her eyes.

"... Is that what this is all about?" Ruby sighs, the jewel being the one to roll his eyes this time. "I've told you time and time again, Saph, I'd never replace you. Ever. I was merely asking her about if she would be interested in going into the field because she had the face and form for it."

Seeing a scowl settle on her face, he places her face between his hands. "But her features aren't as lovely and refined like yours, Saph. Are you really so upset that you won't understand that? And besides, everything I make, I make to fit you. I know your measurements by heart. There's no way I could memorize someone elses' after knowing yours for so long."

"Then why are you taking them again?" She still wanted to be a prude, feeling that he hadn't apologized enough to her. She's waiting on him to start pleading so she could gain some satisfaction out of it.

There's a glint in his eye and just as he's about to respond, she cuts him off, already aware of what his thought process was.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Ruby," she says, playing hard-to-get. "I still haven't forgiven you. You say all of that, but how do I know you're telling me the truth. I don't think you're sorry at all. You're probably just telling me all these things to appease me and get me out of my dress."

"Sapphire, what will it take for you to just forgive me already?" She's being stubborn and he knows damn well that she is. It's always like this whenever he so much as looks in another girl's direction, and he knows exactly why, but he had never been vocal about it.

Until now, that is.

"Are you really so jealous that you won't even accept my apology? I can't go my entire life without talking to another girl, you know. You can't be so possessive all of the time."

The gemstone stares at the jewel in shock, unable to fully process what he had just said. "Do you... do you mind repeating that?"

"You're jealous," he says simply this time, a frown plain on his face. "Saph, I never even had her try on anything, nor did I take pictures for samples. I merely gave her a suggestion. I can't replace you and I would never want to in the first place. I've told you this many times before, but you always seem to forget. When will it finally stick? When will you finally remember it?"

She just stares at him for a moment, going over his words in her head. She could only look at his face for a moment, trying to find traces of a lie that wasn't there. She then looks off to the side, unable to deny anything he had said.

It's all too true.

"I... I'm sorry," she mumbles, hunching her shoulders, her lips only slightly moving, her words almost incoherent.

"I beg your pardon?" His words come off a bit strong as he's a bit high-strung, assuming she's rejecting him some more.

"I'm sorry!" With a heavy sigh, she starts to explain herself. "It just really looked like you were taking a linking to her. Your face became so bright when you started talking to her about it and you wouldn't stop talking about the techniques she should use and you even gave her some advice on how to pose or what she should wear in certain locations..." She shakes her head, taking the chance to glance up at him. "You never did that with anyone but me before and I thought you were thinking about replacing me... I thought it was over for sure..."

She bites her bottom lip and takes a deep breath before continuing. "And... I just got really jealous." She looks back down again, not used to having to admit any other emotions than irritation and pride.

"Oh goodness, Sapphire." He shakes his head, chuckling a little. "You really shouldn't be so insecure."

Because she's in her slightly mortified state of mind after having forced herself to pseudo-apologize, she doesn't notice the fact that he's gotten his measuring tape around her back. "I'm not sure where our relationship stands, but I _can_ say that we've known each other far too long for me to just call it quits."

Juts as she's about to concur, she notices his ploy and narrows her eyes at him. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? Blue was also in on this, wasn't she?"

"Twenty-four point four inches," is all he replies with, pulling on the tape so that she's forced into pressing up against him.

"You went up point two inches," he murmurs, tutting. "But then again, that may just be from your clothes. It'd be more accurate if you took them off," he then purrs in her ear, silky voice entrapping her with its charismatic, enticing ways.

"That'd be indecent... we're at a party... everyone will realize that we're missing," she objects, though her voice sounds very weak while she does so.

His lips are at her neck, teeth grazing lightly over her skin.

"Ruby, did you even hear what I just said?"

"I could care less about the others. All that matters is you and me, here and now," he murmurs into her skin, causing her to twitch a little from how much it tickles.

He takes the measuring tape from around her waist so that he can put her back against the wall, pressing his body close to hers.

He then places the measuring tape on his neck, sliding his hands down her figure to feel the contours, stopping when he reaches her thighs. He gathers some of the dress in his fists, removing himself from her neck and pulling it up, smirking with Sapphire complied by raising her arms over her head.

It's then that he takes the measuring tape and brings it around her back again, being interrupted momentary because she had taken either side of his face in her hands, kissing him fervently, urgently.

It had been far too long since they had even touched each other, much less like this.

Her hands then move to push off the jacket he's wearing, fingers hurriedly working at his dress shirt, fumbling at times before she finally got it opened.

He closes the tape around her breasts, muttering against her lips "Thirty-three inches" without even having to open his eyes and glance down.

The action had just been his excuse to now fondle her breasts, allowing the tape to fall to the floor. His fingers hold her nipples, rolling them between his fingers while gently pulling at them, eliciting muffled moans from her. He also pulls away from her mouth, his lips finding her neck once again.

During this, she wraps an arm around his neck, one leg hitching itself over his hip. She's able to feel the firm bulge pressing against her thigh, her turn to smirk while her other hands runs over his chest, taking her time to feel him down. When she reaches the edge of his slacks, she manages to get them unbuttoned, movement slowly as she brings his zipper undone.

Knowing what she was about to do, he let go of her breasts, putting one hand under the thigh she has on his hip, the other straying to her waist.

It's then that she cups the stiffened member in her hand through his boxers. He groans into her neck, pushing himself closer to her as she starts to rub him, the friction and the feel of her delicate hands driving him wild. He also begins to cinch her skin between his teeth, sucking her neck roughly in areas to leave harsh, striking red marks.

The more she teases him, the more marks he leaves.

His need for her now growing urgent, Ruby reaches for her panties, Sapphire assisting him in getting them off of her. He grabs the back of her knee of the leg that's still grounded, bringing it it up, the girl having to wrap her arms around his neck an her legs around his waist to stay supported against he wall. The flats on her feet fall behind him to the floor.

He hurriedly pulls his slacks and boxers down, letting gravity run its course to bring them down enough. Bringing his lips to her ear, he tells her, nipping at her lobe, "I want you to say my name."

The intrusion is almost sudden, causing her breath to hitch, her eyes rolling back as he moved his hips intentionally slow, taking pleasure in the feel of her body writhing against him. Her nails dig into his back, resisting her need to moan, not allowing him to get that satisfaction from her. Instead, she hisses through clenched jaw, " _Faster_."

Knowing she was purposely keeping her mouth shut, he brings his mouth to hers, prying her lips open with his tongue, the two now lip-locked. He thrusts into her roughly now, his movements hard and fast.

She's unable to hold back, moaning into his mouth, the sound muffled and lowered in volume because of him. Her hips start to move with his, a noise of pleasure made by hear each time their hips met.

He chooses that moment to break their kiss, his hands gripping her thighs tightly, desiring to hear her trills of lust. She rests her forehead on his shoulder, mouth betraying her as she murmurs "Ruby..."

Hearing it brings him a deep sense of gratification, meeting her hips with increasing frequency to hear his name again and again and again, her voice growing louder each time.

She brings her head up to kiss him again, but her hold on his lips doesn't last very long. She hits her climax not long after, throwing her head back with a shudder, goosebumps rising on her skin, her cry ragged and broken.

He's only a few beats behind her, the gemstone able to feel his nails dig into her flesh for a moment before the tension is released. Her body shivers again as she feels warmth on the lower half of her body.

As he starts to pull out of her, she closes her legs tighter around him, murmuring, "Not yet, not yet."

He only smiles slightly, the frantic pair staying in that position for some time.

"Am I forgiven?" he finally murmurs, looking eye-to-eye with her, some of the cobalt of her eyes disappearing from dilated pupils.

"... Possibly," Sapphire says with an airy chuckle, the sound turning into a grunt when he moves insider her a little bit, her nails raking his skin some from it.

"It's not advisable that you say things like that when you're pretty compromised right now," he says, getting a glare from her as a smug smirk is formed on his face.

"That's because you're a dirty cheater," she grumbles, deciding to rotate and grind her hips against him as her own simple, sensual way of getting back at him, making her own wicked smile when she hears him groan a little.

He scowls and holds her hips in place with his hands to make her stop. She chortles, kissing his cheek affectionately, removing one arm from around his neck to place her hand on his cheek. "I can cheat too, you know."

"Really? Care to demonstrate?"

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
